skipmorefandomcom-20200213-history
Drancia
This action RPG features an amusing cast of characters and has an arcade-like feel! Chain combos to rack up coins and level up through the skill tree! Defeat hordes of monsters and unravel the mystery of Drancia! Retro-style, cute pixel art graphics! Smooth controls and loads of extras to enjoy! Unique bosses in every stage! Over fifty different types of characters to play as! A killer soundtrack of over 20 vintage, Famicom-style chiptunes! Drancia was originally released in 2008 by Skipmore as a web-based game entitled Drancia Survival. Now it’s been powered-up for smartphones! Playable characters The game features more than 50 playable characters, wether being heroes or enemies. The game also has characters from other titles, such as the Mysterious Girl (Hope Girl) from the Fairune series. List of playable characters: Starter characters (the ones you can choose since you start playing): * Swordsman * Paladin * Dwarf * Witch * Bear Unlockable characters (these can randomly appear in the Bar for you to purchase them with gems) * WIP DLC characters: When these are unlocked they also come with a custom Stage 1 background and music remix that represents the titles they are from. In the Nintendo 3DS version of the game, you have to own the games where they are from in order to unlock them. For example, if you have the game Gunman Clive in your Nintendo 3DS, then you will unlock the characters Mrs. Johnson, Clive and Duck, and you can play as them. In the mobile version of the game, these characters cost real money, and can be purchased by tapping the Witch, the Dwarf and the Swordsman. In the Nintendo 3DS version: * Zizou (if you have The Legend of Dark Witch / The Legend of Dark Witch 2 installed) * Sola (if you have The Legend of Dark Witch / The Legend of Dark Witch 2 installed) * Riva (if you have The Legend of Dark Witch / The Legend of Dark Witch 2 installed) * Gnomz '(if you have ''2 Fast 4 Gnomz installed) * '''Mrs. Johnson (if you have Gunman Clive / Gunman Clive 2 installed) * Clive (if you have Gunman Clive / Gunman Clive 2 installed) * Duck (if you have Gunman Clive / Gunman Clive 2 installed) * Bonnie (if you have Brunch Panic installed) * Brunch car (if you have Brunch Panic installed) * ??? (that's her name in this game, but she has an actual name in Fairune) (if you have Fairune / Fairune 2 installed) * Mysterious Girl (Hope Girl) (if you have Fairune / Fairune 2 installed) * Shiro (if you have Petit Novel series - Harvest December installed) * Bike man (if you have Urban Trial Freestyle installed) * Shop Staff (if you have Witch & Hero / Witch & and Hero 2 installed) * Little Witch (if you have Witch & Hero / Witch & and Hero 2 installed) * Little Hero (if you have Witch & Hero / Witch & and Hero 2 installed) * Witch (if you have Witch & Hero / Witch & and Hero 2 installed) * Hero (if you have Witch & Hero / Witch & and Hero 2 installed) In the mobile version: * Mr. Pixel (0,77 €) * Mysterious Girl (Hope Girl) (0,77 €) Enemies WIP General Tips * Spend your gold as soon as possible for upgrades if you're playing as a melee fighter; more upgrades means increased survivability for your character. * Do NOT rush your upgrades if you're playing as a spell-caster; remember that each level up refills your spell casts; ideally, you only level up your character when you're out of casts. * Despite sounding like a no-brainer, remember that you can dash by double-tapping. ** Some bosses' attacks are near impossible to avoid without the usage of dashing. ** Whenever you see a barrel counting down, dash over to destroy it without jeopardizing your combo; applying the coin multiplier to the number on top of the barrel is the number of coins you'll get. * Bosses always attack in a set pattern, and most bosses' weak points are only vulnerable at the end of each attack pattern. ** Try to "perfect" bosses; a perfect win awards you with a small statue of the boss that gives 500 points. ** If you can memorize the pattern, it isn't too hard to dodge all the bosses' attacks (except for the semi-final boss). ** If you're stuck on a particular boss, save your spells to unleash them on the boss once it's vulnerable to rush the fight; generally, it is only possible to attack the boss once after each attack pattern without the use of spells. *** Additionally, if out of spell charges during a boss fight, remember that level-up recharges your casts. * Do not waste the HP Restore (Bread Icon) on the skill tree; it's best to save it for latter levels and bosses. ** If the HP Restore is located right in the middle of the randomly generated skill tree, it might be a good idea to restart. ** It's also a good idea to start your upgrades on a square right next to HP Restore, so you can use it on a level up to save a run when your character is about to lose. * Keep your combo alive. For twenty kills and fifty kills, the coin multiplier increases, meaning you can access upgrades faster, while collecting more coins equals more HP regeneration. ** Each ten combo also awards you with a small gold statue; while the statue doesn't count as coins, it gives points, which are converted into diamonds at the end of each game. ** If you want to chain flying enemies, remember that you can perform a down-stab by pressing the jump button in mid-air to prevent your combo from breaking when you hit ground enemies. ** Combos are not timed, so there is no need to rush your pace; however, shooting enemies like to spawn on the opposite side of the screen to snipe you, so beware of them wrecking your combo. ** When your weapon size reaches 5, you gain a fairy (max. 2); each fairy moves 1 second after the place you were; fairies are extremely useful in preventing skeletons and mushrooms from ruining your combo.